The Way It Turned Out
by singaluva
Summary: Sakura want to fit in, and with the Akatsuki, she does. But a certain former flame of her's has returned, unwanted, into her life. How will Sakura deal when she's being tugged in two directions. Is she Akatsuki or is she Konoha?
1. 1: I Am Akatsuki

I originally wrote this last night when I was bored and kicked off the computer. This version will be a little bit different from what I originally wrote, but it'll be as close to it as I can get it. Sasusaku forever! =)

How did it turn out like this? When I expressed my most percious feelings to Sasuke, I had no idea that it would become like this. What am I talking about? Me, in a scary lair, getting fitted for my cloak. Well, maybe I wouldn't call it being fitter. It was more like I was brought down to a dirty, stinky room where a creepy little man snaked a tape measure around various parts on my body. He then stuck his hand into a pile of clothes, tossed me two cloaks and said to take care of them because he won't.

I never, not in my wildest dreams, thought that I, Sakura Haruno, would join the Akatsuki. I mean, I killed Sasori for goodness sake! But I was told I was accepted because I was strong. Didn't see that one coming, did you Sasuke?

I was paired up with the infuriating Deidara, because I killed his partner. He was impossible! So annoying, always saying yeah all the time. How did Sasori deal with it? This guy makes me want to kill him too. But then I'd be partnerless and they'd stick me with that stupid Tobi guy, no thank you!

"Come on new girl, yeah." Deidara ordered. I muttered a swear under my breath and trudged faster. We didn't have any particular mission to complete right now, so he was training me to be a "proper" Akatsuki member. Deidara keeps telling me I was lucky, because they had hundreds of others lined up for Sasori's vacant spot.

"Where the hell are we going?" I growled. If his idea of a surprise was one of those explodig clay things his hands spit up, I really don't want a surprise right now. I can't wait to see what he does for parties and social gatherings, Happy Birthday! Kaboom! Ha!

It seemed as if we've been climbing this hill for hours, though only 15 minutes has assed since we came to the sunlight from that dank underground hideout. Finally, the never ending slope curved to reveal a strategically placed meadow. It was beautiful. The grass was tall, except a very big circlein the middle that was cleared of all life, and the wildflowers were in bloom. Itachi and Kisame were waiting there, in the middle of that dead ring.

"Take good care of her, yeah" Deidara told itachi, who nodded. Deidara and Kisame left.

"Why am I here?" I asked coldly.

"Starting today, you are my partner. Two of Orochimaru's minions will pass this point soon, so ready yourself for battle." I did as i was told without a response. I unsheathed my twin-blades and powered them with my chakra.

It was only 5 minutes until I sensed the farmiliar chakra of that farmiliar guy. I gasped. "Don't falter, stand and fight. Sasuke is your enemy. You are Akatsuki now, and Akatsuki kill their enemies." I'm Akatsuki, huh? It felt good to belong.

He broke gracefully through the clearing, trailed by a pigly-looking woman. They stopped at the edge of the meadow. "Hello, little brother."

"Itachi, what are you doing here?" Sasuke barked. It was obvious that he had yet to register my presense, but the woman had. She scowled at me, envy and anger shining in her black eyes.

It was plain that she hated me, and it was plain that the feeling was mutual. Then Sasuke stopped. Stopped glaring, stopped moving, stopped breathing, until his eyes snapped to mine and he whispered my name. "Sakura, why are you here?" His eyes drifted to my cloak. "You're Akatsuki?" He said it as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"She's my partner." Itachi added. "Do you know her?"

"Stop taunting him." I said, surprising myself with my bored tone. "He's a waste of time, let's just be done with him." Itachi chuckled amd tugged my waiste so my side was pressed against him.

"You're right."

"Sakura, get away from him." Sasuke ordered. I placed myself between the brothers and bared my blades at the younger. The woman stood in front of him in a defensive stance. "No Karin."

"Sasuke, she'll hurt you!" She complained.

"No she won't, trust me." He seemed very confident. "I know my Sakura would never hurt me." I rolled my eyes.

"You know what you have to do." Itachi whispered into my ear.

"Akatsuki kill their enemies." I answered quietly. He nodded then backed away. I temporarily resheathed my blades and walked over to Sasuke. My eyes filled up with puppy tears, big fake tears.

"See." He pushed her aside and held out an arm to me. I ran into his embrace. "I knew you couldn't hurt me." He said.

"Sasuke, I've changed." I said. I reached down to, once again, unsheath my swords. I slidec diagonally across his chest, tearing his shirt and leaving behind a long, thin line of blood.

Karin stepped in and kicked out at me. I disappeared in a puff of sakura pettals and reappeared next to Itachi. Karin snatche up Sasuke's arm and dragged him to retret back the way they came. He flashed me a confused/sad look befor he disappeared into the wall of green forest.

"They'll be back." Itachi assured me. Good, I want to do something about that touchy-feely thing Karin had with Sasuke. "You truely are Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki kill their enemies." Next time I will not hesitate, because I am Akatsuki.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2! I hope you all like it. Did everyone know that there's a whole city or town, a whole big place dedicated to aliens, because there was a crash landing there! I think it's Rosewell or something like that! Someone please tell me, okay? Anyway, be sure to review when you are done, and you will officially be an alien! Why? Because aliens rock! =)

I paced my room, wishing I was out there. All those boys were hanging out in the lobby place and they got to play poker and stuff, but not me. I mean, these men are looking for those demons, right? They want ultimate power? So why are they betting on dog races?! That's just rediculious! And the only reason I'm not allowed to hang out with them? It's because I'm a girl. Seriously? Are they serious? Like I wouldn't be able to defend myself against the lot of them. I created earthquakes with my fists. I'm sure I could handle a couple of horny men.

Whatever. I don't want to hang out with them anyway. What I really want is for that Karin to come here so I can cheerfully rip that nappy head of hair right out of her skull. How dare she hang around Sasuke like that! I mean, don't get me wrong, I don't like him anymore. But she was so clingy, so possessive of him, and he allowed it! That's what really makes me mad. He never allowed me to do that, so why her? What makes her so special? Does he love her? I pledged my life to him, and that's how he repays me?

Years I've spent, chasing his heels like a puppy. My life is in utter ruins. How is it possible to go on living after recieving such a revalation. I knew, always did, that he had no feelings for me. Well, that's not completely true. He was annoyed by me, and possibly hated me. But he never harbored any romantic emotions for me, not like he seemed to have for that woman, the cursed woman with permanant bed-head. How could he choose that over me? That, that, that pigly-woman!

And how he acted that day, like he owned me. He actually commanded Itachi to leave my side, like I was a possession that was being stolen away. What right does he have, after shunning me all these years, what right does he claim on me? How dare he!

There was a knock on my door, and I instructed the intruder to enter. It was Itachi. "What do you want?" I spat. An Uchiha, the last kind of human I wanted to see, if any of what's left can be considered human. I mean, Itachi knocked off his whole clan and Sasuke is a traitor freak who _wants_ to kill his brother. Wow, I can feel the bonds of a family.

"The Boss wants to see you." He answered stoically, reminding me of his brother. What had I done to be wrapped up in such a situation, in the lives of both of the Uchiha boys? I stood and slipped on my Akatsuki robe, and followed him through the complicated tunnels that made up the Akatsuki base. Finally we emerged at a huge golden door. It swung open, as if our presence had insisted upon it. Itchi led me into the dark room, the door creaked behind as it closed us in. Torches lit up along the walls of the room, revealing it to be a throne room of a sort.

"Sakura Haruno." The man on the big throne said. He was shrouded in shadows, so I was unable to decipher his physical qualities. "Will it be too hard for you to hunt little Sasuke Uchiha?" I saw, in my perephial vision, Itachi's face grow dark at the mention of his brother. "It has come to my attention that you once held a very powerful infatuation for him." I scoffed.

"People change their minds, therefore the future is never clear. I have changed. I will do as I am told." I saw his head move, a nod. "I have been told that I am Akatsuki. Akatsuki kill their enemies. Next time I meet with the younger Uchiha, I will not hesitate to prove that I am truely Akatsuki." He seemed overjoyed with my answer, but did not express it openly. I could see a proud grin spread on Itachi's face.

"Good. You and Itachi will go out now, you will hunt down Sasuke Uchiha and that Karin woman." He ordered. I could feel myself burning with anticipation. I wanted this more than anything else at the moment, this is what I will live for. I will accomplish my revenge against the one who threw me away when I was no longer useful to him. I will no longer be the loyal puppy, at his heels, heeding to his beck and call. I am the hunter now, and he is my game. My success will be achieved, no matter the cost.

We decended from the shrubs, from our hiding place. Uchiha and Karin were camping out not 20 feet from us. Karin is asleep, after trying to commit foreplay with Uchiha. It was obvious that he was in no mood for her games. She gave up and went to her tent. Uchiha was drowsing by the fire, barely awake. They would be easy prey, and I will win. Though, it seemed . . . boring. It was no fun to fight an enemy who could not defend themselves. Well, if I know Uchiha enough, he will make this a fun fight.

"You will kill the woman." Itachi instructed.

"No way! I want Uchiha!" My hands snapped up to cover my mouth. I alarmed the drowsy boy, and he held his blade in one hand. "Why do I have to deal with the weaker one? Why do you get to have all the fun?"

"Do as you are told, and do not fight my judgment."

"I can take him!"

"Of course it is obvious that you are tremendously stronger than my little brother. I know that you could beat him easily. But that is not the mission that was assigned." That's right, I forgot about that extra part. Itachi was supposed to get some inormation out of Uchiha.

"But what if Karin knows something? Should I kill her regardless?"

He thought about it. "No, do not kill her yet. Induce her into a coma-like state. That should not be a problem, because you are medic nin, right?"

"It's no trouble, not at all." I answered, determined to prove once and for all that I am not the skittish little girl Uchiha despised. I am Akatsuki, and I _will_ make him fear me. Itcahi nodded for me to begin, and I disappeared. I came up quietly to the tent where Karin would be sleeping. I made my own entry, by cutting out the entire side of the tent. Of course, I didn't have to do any work. She was such a heavy sleeper, I wondered if she were already in a coma. But of course, I did as I was told.

Itachi had just as much luck as I did. Uchiha was not trouble for him, and Itachi soon had him pinned down. I dragged the heavy pigly-woman over and threw her next to Uchiha, then stood next to Itachi. "Now what do we do with them?" I asked. I was very good at acting bored, when inside I was jittery with excitement. "Should we bring them back to the boss?"

"Induce my little brother into a coma, like the woman." I nodded and charged my hand with negative chakra. Negative chakra did bad things, like a coma and death.

"Sakura, why are you doing this?" Uchiha asked, his face distorted with anger. I despised the way my body warmed when he said my name, as if I were still one of his foolish fangirls. "What happened to you?"

"I am doing this because it is my mission." I answered. If looks could kill, right?

"This isn't you!" As if he knew what I was really like.

"I am Akatsuki." This was my mantra. Maybe if I keep telling myself that, I will believe it as well.

"No, you're not! You're a hidden leaf ninja."

"And what about you?" I retorted. "You were once a ninja of the hidden leaf. Does that mean you are a hidden leaf ninja was well?"

He didn't say anything for a while, thinking it over. He finally looked me in the eye and answered. "I am. I am still a hidden leaf ninja, just like you. I left to get power, to kill the one you feel the need to protect!" He glared at Itachi, but there was also sadness as he said it, as if he had just realized the truth behind his revelation.

"I will not allow any harm to befall Itachi." I snapped. I felt possessive of my partner, if only because I need him alive so I can do missions.

"Go back to Konoha, Sakura. You don't belong with the Akatsuki."

"And you don't belong with Orochimaru." He was not going to get away with trying to use the guilt card on me. I invented the guilt technique. Well, maybe not, but I might as well have!

"You don't know anything about me! Don't tell me where I do and don't belong!"

"And you know nothing of me. Get off your high horse, Sasuke Uchiha. You will never commit your revenge, I will make sure of it." I placed my hand and surged the negative chakra throughout his body, and he passed out. "Itachi, I am part of Akatsuki, aren't I?"

"No question about it. You truely have proved you are Akatsuki. Good job, Sakura." I nodded, and grabbed the heavy pigly-woman. I slung her over my shoulder while Itachi grabbed Uchiha by the collar. We headed back to the base.

"Itachi, am I still a hidden leaf ninja? Do I still belong to Konoha."

"Ninja who are hidden leaf will always belong to Konoha. That gives Konoha the right to punish the rogue as they will." Hmm, not good. "That is why we must never be caught. You and I are valuable assets to Akatsuki, and therefore must always be available to Akatsuki. We can't be if we are caught. Sakura, you must never be caught." I nodded. We walked right into the Akatsuki base, not stopping when a few apprentices, who think they are Akatsuki, said hello. I could hear them grumbling about me behind us, but chose to ignore them. Let them flap their jaws, because I am more than them. The superior will always have people who question their position, and that is something I must get used to. . . . when did I start to think like that?

We traveled down many stairs, and finally came to the last landing, the basement. It was more like a dungeon, for it was filled with chains and cells. I awakened the two prisioners. Uchiha went into one cell, and the pigly-woman into the next. I ignored the pigly-woman, who screamed at us as we ascended the stairs again. Uchiha said not a word, but when the pigly-woman quieted, knowing we were not listening, I could hear his voice whisper my name in a disappointed tone, "Sakura."

Thank you for reading, all you people and aliens who rock! Please be sure to review, mmk? Of course you will, because all who do will be considered aliens, and everyone knows that aliens are awesome! Cause they got laser beam guns and big bug eyes and green/gray skin that's all scaley and awesome! Therefore, all those who review, I will officially recognize as awesome aliens! Thanks! =)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reading this far! Here's chapter 3! =)

The boss was very satisfied with our work. He ordered me to rest, since I was the only one to use chakra, and Itachi would start the interogation. I refused, and begged to be part of it. He found my hatred of the younger Uchiha to be amusing, and did not argue with my wish. We went to get some food in us first, Deidara and Kisame were there already scarfing down a couple of burgers. I wonder why an evil lair has a cafeteria? Ah well.

"Hey!" Deidara called to us. We sat with them, I next to Deidara and Itcahi next to Kisame. "I heard that you captured Itachi's kid brother, yeah."

"Yes." I answered, popping a handful of french fries into my mouth. "What about you? What productive mission have you done?"

"No need to be snippy." Kisame teased me. These guys were actually pretty cool. Tobi was dancing on the table across the room, an empty sake bottle in his hands.

"Who said I was being snippy?" I snapped back.

"I did." He retorted. I stuck my food covered tongue out at him, and he cringed back. I swallowed my ABC food and laughed out loud, as did Deidara. That captured the attention of a table of apprentices. I quieted down but kept the wide grin on my face.

"Sakura, please don't act so childish." Itachi said. I groaned my disapproval.

"You're way too serious Itachi! You need to learn to chill sometimes. Yo Tobi! Send over some of that sake!" I had plans, and Itachi needed to lift that world off of his shoulders for it to happen.

"No no!" Tobi tsk-tsked me. "No shakay fur da lil g'rl." He slurred his words.

"It's not for me." I growled back. He shrugged and jumped onto the tables, dancing over to us. He handed me a bottle and went back to entertaining the rest of the Akatsuki members. "You need some of this." I shoved it at Itachi.

"No, I don't drink." He shoved it back.

"That's why you're so boring!" I shoved it at him again.

"I don't care what you think."

"You should! I'm your partner!"

"Even so, your opinion doesn't matter."

"You're such a party pooper!" I settled the bottle on the table and shoved my cheese burger into my mouth so I wouldn't say anything that would anger him. I really shouldn't piss him off or he might refuse to let me help interogate Sasuke Uchiha. Then again, I needed him sensless when events unfolded. Itachi went to get us refills on our drinks, though he had yet to finish his. I looked Kisame in the eye, and rasied my eyebrow. I side-looked at Itachi's drink, he understood. He poured the sake into the cup and sloshed it around a little.

When Itachi came back, Kisame pretended to finish off the sake bottle. He downed his drink and mock wobbled away, Deidara pretending to help srtaighten him. They were at the door when Deidara looked back and winked, then shoved Kisame out the door. I saw Itachi sip his drink, holding my breath when he sniffed the open top of the cup. He just shrugged and guzzled it down. I grinned widly, wiping it off my face when he put his cup down. I saw that he was already effected.

"I don't feel so good." He mumbled. I took the opportunity when he laid his head down on the table and left him there to start the interrogation. It wasn't hard to pursuade the jail gaurd to give me the key to the cells, he _was_ a pervert after all, and I _have_ grown since my days in Konoha. Things have gone just as I wished them too, let's keep our fingers crossed that things progress smoothly.

I clinked open the lock and stared down into the impossibly black eyes of my former obsession. "What, come to make fun of me?" He sneered. I sighed and went in, locking the door behind me. I wasn't scared of Uchiha, he wasn't strong enough to do any damage to me. "Really Sakura, just leave me."

"I'm not the one who runs away." I shot back, sitting in the chair in the corner of the room. "This is interrogation, I ask the questions."

"Oh yes, Great One." His sarcasm was getting on my nerves. "Why don't you go back to my brother's bed and leave me be."

"Who the hell are you!" I snarled, whipping the chair against the wall and shattering it. "What the hell do you know about me? You left! You left me all alone! I got strong, I trained, and I was never able to bring you home. It was Itachi who gave me hope, who welcomed me here and got me settled in! He only handed me over to Deidara for a little while so her could arrange a partner transfer. He actually _wanted_ me! You left me, and he found me! You don't know me, so just keep your mouth shut!" Ahh, that little rant sure took a little tension off of me, but maybe not off of the younger Uchiha.

He was speachless for a little bit, as was I, then he finally spoke. WHne he spoke, it was filled with the pain of longing, and he was 100% sincere. "Sakura . . . I've missed you." He whispered. My breath studdered. "You don't know how broken I've been without you. I wanted to come home to you, but I couldn't. If I had come home and started a relationship with you, Itachi would surely have taken you away from me. I wanted to kill him before I came back for you, but then I find that you and him are so close. How do you think that makes me feel, Sakura? I hate it! I don't want him anywhere near you! Sakura, you used to think that I didn't like you, and I used to scoff on the inside at the thought. You didn't know how much effort it took to ignore you, how many times I wanted to be there for you, to comfort you, but I couldn't. I couldn't risk Itachi discovering my feelings for you. I knew that it was the only way to keep you safe. Sakua, please don't do this to me."

"And Karin?" I asked, my voice shaking from his confession. So many times I wanted to do the same, but could never work up enough nerve. How easy it seemed for him! Why was everything easy for him. Oh! My question.

"What about Karin? She works alongside me, and nothing more. I love you, Sakura." I ran to the door, fiddling with the lock. "Sakura! Please, don't run away from me! I don't want to be without you again!" I slammed the door shut on his protests and locked it. I ran out and threw the keys at the gaurd and kept running until I was out in the light rain, outside of the base. How was I to deal with this?

I was in trouble. I knew it right from the start, when I started my stupid plot. That stupid plot, ending in failure. I wanted to scare the younger Uchiha, to make him see that I'm not the same fangirl I used to be, and yet I recieved a late confession. Maybe if he had told me of his feelings before he left, before he ignored me and treated me like I had the plague, maybe none of this bull poopie would have happened!

Now I had to deal with the wrath of a drunk Itachi, great. He was waiting for me in front of the door of my room, garing at my approach. "Think you're funny, huh?" I rolled my eyes and pushed him away from my door so I could unlock it. "Think you can get me drunk, then what? Rape me?"

I laughed. "You wish." It was silent as I put the key in the lock and opened the door. I turned to face him.

"Sometimes, yeah." My eyes widened at his revelation. "Sakura, do you know how long I have been watching you? Since before I murdered my clan. You were always such an akward young girl, not so brave as to speak up for yourself, yet always so protective of your friends. I started to watch because you amused me, then emotions grew inside me, what I knew to be love. My friends would laugh at me because I stared at you so longingly, and I always shut them up. You were mine, I felt as though that were true. Then Sasuke came home from school one day and revealed his crush on you to me an our parents, it nearly killed me to have to listen to him describe you, to say how much he wated to meet you and be your friend, then grow up and marry you. I wanted to kill him that day, more than I wanted anything before."

"But you killed your family, not Sasuke." I pointed out.

"I killed them to kill him. My clan was useless to me anyway, and I didn't want any of them revealing the emotions he had for you. They wouldn't tell you how he felt, and he was too crushed over the murders to say anything himself. His eagerness to get revenage against me was a plus, because he was so distrated to tell you how he truely felt about you. I've done so much for you, and yet you only showed an interest for him."

"I didn't know." I whispered.

"I know you didn't, but now you do." He walked away and I slinked into my room. I plopped down on my mattress. Great. Now I have to deal with both Uhiha brothers, both of whom loved me. Damn, this is a nightmare!

Okay! Thanks for reading up til now! And I'll try to get chapters up as often as I can but I have no internet at home so the only chance I have is to get them on when I go to the library. Please be patient with me, I really am trying hard! =( But anyway, be sure to review, for your reviews are like oxygen to me, I live for them. Oh, and I'll try to make the chapters longer, cause I noticed that they're pretty short, huh? =)


End file.
